The Miko Bride
by FluffySlipperz
Summary: This is an InuKami!Sesshomaru x Kagome LONG ONE SHOT. This is an AU! Kagome is a powerful miko with legendary powers, youkai are starting to take notice. To save her village, she hope's her prayers are heard... DO NOT OWN THE COVER! ONLY THIS STORYLINE!
**Summary:**

 **Kagome lives in the Feudal Era with her Grandmother and Miko of the village Kaede. Kagome is a miko, a very powerful one. She's been training with her Grandmother since she was just a child. In this one, Kagome has brown eyes. (What?! I like her brown eyes!) Reports from other villages surrounding the area are saying powerful Youkai are on the loose destroying villages in search of something or** ** _SOMEONE_** **!**

 **Disclaimer!: I don't own InuYasha, videos, or the characters! Only this…erm...AU storyline...heh. XD**

 **The Miko Bride**

 **One Shot - AU**

 **Pairing: InuKami!Sesshomaru x Kagome**

 **Edited: 5/17/2017**

* * *

 **Kagome:**

 **The wind whipped through my raven hair as I rode my black stallion across the back roads of Feudal Japan. I was in a hurry, there was no more time left. Flashbacks from earlier today made me urge my poor horse faster. What was I to do?**

 ** _"Child, ye best be going before that Yokai comes back! Quick!"_**

 ** _"But Kaede! I can't leave you behind! We must escape together, with the rest of the villagers!" I said frantically._**

 ** _Kaede shook her head in remorse, "You are our last hope Kagome, I will keep the barrier up until ye return with help."_**

 ** _"Grandmother, I can't make this journey by myself. I've only just completed my training!"_**

 ** _"Ye are more powerful than ye realize Kagome, do not be distraught. I believe ye are ready, for I am too old for this journey myself."_**

 ** _I nodded in regret, but also silent determination. I must save this village! If it is the last thing I must do!_**

 **Now alone in the wilderness in the early hours of the morning, I'm not so sure. Considering the only weapon I was able to bring was my sacred bow and arrows. Useful for destroying Yokai, but not for wandering bandits. The only other provisions I brought for myself were enough to last two days while I took refuge at the InuKami Shrine. After about an hour or two of praying once I got there, I would head out to the neighboring village and seek out a Miko named Kikyo.**

 **I breathed in through my nose, and out through my mouth.**

 **I can do this.**

 **For the sake of my village, and for myself.**

* * *

 **Hours Before:**

 ** _"Kaede?"_**

 ** _We were both alert, Kaede nodded in affirmation._**

 ** _"They are here child."_**

 ** _I quickly gathered my weapons, there was no way I would let some haughty demons destroy our village without a fight._**

 ** _Meeting Kaede out at the entrance of the village, we urged the villagers to take refuge in our hut at the top of the hill. It was big, and would be perfect for taking refuge at times like this._**

 ** _Kaede started chanting under her breath, preparing a strong barrier to surround the entirety of the village. If I was sure of one thing, it was the power and durability of my Grandmother's barrier._**

 ** _I had my holy bow armed, in a stance ready to shoot my spiritual arrows at any moment's notice._**

 ** _I scanned the foreboding atmosphere, my brown eyes taking in the still night. The stars shown brightly, a complete contrast to the tension Kaede and I felt. Expanding my aura I searched slowly and deliberately for the presence the demonic aura exuded._**

 **There** ** _._**

 ** _I pinpointed their presence, I quickly drew back my empty bowstring._**

 ** _Finding in myself the pure powers the Kami bestowed me with, I reached for them consciously. Grasping the pink aura with my invisible hand, the transparent shape of an arrow started to appear. It glowed pink, shimmering with little glittery stars of its own. Breathing in lightly, I aimed my invisible arrow._**

 ** _Breathe in….Breathe Out…._** **Release** ** _._**

 ** _The powerful pink light lit up the surrounding darkness with great velocity._**

 ** _The whole process was a matter of seconds, quickly drawing back again I aimed my next powerful arrow._**

 ** _"ACK! AH!" Looks like some of the yokai dodged my first arrow._**

 **Release.**

 ** _"AGH! LOOK OUT!" The second was gaining on the voices that were hidden behind the bushes._**

 ** _But before the arrow could hit it's target, a whirlpool of wind and leaves whipped the arrow off center._**

 ** _"I think we found the Woman we've been looking for boys." The whirlpool of wind dissipated, leaving in its place a yokai draped in brown furs and pelts. I scowled, whatever could they be talking about?_**

 ** _This Yokai had the strangest of eyes, blue to be exact. And his black hair was done up in a high ponytail. The only armor and weaponry I could tell was the armor covering his chest, and the sword on his hip. The rest of his clothes, (if that's what you would call them) consisted of a short brown pelt that covered him just above the knees. More of this pelt was found on his calves, shoulders, and arms. He also had a headband of some sort also consisting of the mystery fur._**

 ** _He sported a roguish smile, getting a full view of some of his fangs. He also of course had the tell tale pointed ears, only very strong Yokai could sport a humanoid form. It made me wonder just how strong my opponent was._**

 ** _"What do you speak of demon?" I said forcefully, Kaede still muttering incantations on the barrier. It gave me some confidence._**

 ** _His eyebrows raised at my intimidating posture, but still held fast to that infuriating smile._**

 ** _I could still sense the Yokai's lackeys hiding in the bushes. Cowards._**

 ** _"Speak Demon. My patience wears thin." To get my point across, I raised another glittering arrow at him threateningly._**

 ** _He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at my defiance._**

 ** _"It has been decided then, Miko." I raised my eyebrows, glaring still._**

 ** _"You're gonna be my woman!" I almost dropped my bow in shock. Almost….His declaration rang around in my consciousness._**

 ** _The other demons seemed just as surprised._**

 ** _"B-but Koga! She's a human Miko!" One of them shouted, giving off the impression that the bushes were talking._**

 ** _The demon now named Koga, widened his smirk._**

 ** _Gathering myself, my glare intensified._**

 ** _"What makes you think I would give myself to a demon such as yourself?!" I shouted angrily. All the while Kaede was having trouble keeping the barrier in place._**

 ** _"Child, ye better be careful with this one! Koga is the Prince of the Youkai Wolf Tribe!" Kaede whispered with surprise._**

 ** _Well crap. A powerful opponent indeed, no wonder Kaede is having trouble now._**

 ** _"Tomorrow, Miko. I shall come to collect my prize at sundown. If you are not present; this village suffers." With that Koga disappeared into the surrounding foliage. His demon buddies desperately trying to catch up to him._**

 ** _My mouth hung open in shock. Kaede quickly tried to usher me into the hut at the top of the hill. Once there the villagers dispersed, and went home._**

 ** _"Kaede! Why is there a demon after my hand in marriage!?" I shouted once we were sure we were alone._**

 ** _Kaede was silent for a long time._**

 ** _She sighed._**

 ** _"I can no longer keep this secret from ye, Kagome…" Kaede started, she had my full attention._**

 ** _"I will have to be forward with ye." I nodded my understanding._**

 ** _"Ye are the descendant of the High Priestess Midoriko. Containing within yourself a power similar to the Kami's itself. Ye were destined for greatness, and with that comes a price." By now my shock had struck me with silence._**

 ** _I gulped down air._**

 ** _"W-what price?" I whispered out, staring at my bare hands as if they were tentacles._**

 ** _Kaede's expression was grim._**

 ** _"To be chased by powerful beings, only the most worthy will win your hand."_**

 ** _My expression soured, "You mean to tell me my existence is to breed with some powerful thing?!"_**

 ** _"No child...ye misunderstand. Ye were destined to heal a lonely soul."_**

 ** _I was silenced, knowing this feeling quite well._**

 ** _"I do not know who that may be child. Only the fates can tell, but I am certain that the Yokai Prince is not who ye are to wed."_**

 ** _I suddenly felt very heavy, as if I was carrying a huge weight on my shoulders._**

 ** _"How do you know this Kaede?" I said softly._**

 ** _With that Kaede held a fond smile, "Midoriko told me herself."_**

 ** _I gaped in shock._**

 ** _"H-how di-"_**

 ** _"Hush. Kagome, some things can't be explained by logic. Just like the Kamis themselves."_**

 ** _I felt my heart fill with compassion for the unknown lonely soul. I know very well how poisonous loneliness can get. It deeply affects one's self._**

 ** _"How will I know?" Kaede seemed to understand my inquiry._**

 ** _"He will, you bare a mark that only he can see."_**

* * *

 **And now here I was, out in the wilderness hoping to find that stupid shrine. I smirked at those blasphemous thoughts...I really should be more worried shouldn't I? Annnd there it is. Anxiety seeped into the crevices of my soul. I really am bad company for myself. I huffed, rubbing my temples. My leg muscles sore, I had rode the horse for quite a while. Bareback.**

 **Yeah...this day was getting so much better...**

 **I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. No panicking permitted. Absolutely none.**

 **I now led my black horse by the reigns, stretching out my tense thighs. Early morning sunlight peaking through the leaves of the forest. I knew I was close to the shrine, I had been there once before when I was just a child. I couldn't remember the experience though, just the traveling. The morning chirps of the birds also reminded me of the lack of sleep. Seeing as when the demons first came to the village it was fairly late. And when I left, it was probably during the wee hours of the morning.**

 **Now, it's sunrise. And my horse looks just about ready to pass out.**

 **The list of problems are never-ending.**

 **I could see it, the *Shinto Shrine. After another hour of walking through the forest, I finally broke into a clearing. At the end of the clearing was the uphill climb of a mountain, where the shrine was located. Leading up the mountain was an old carved stairway of stone. At the bottom was an archway leading onto the steps. As well as two guardian statues, dog statues. Both of them were large, at least up to my shoulders. The one on the right appeared to be male while the one on the left seemed to be female.**

 **I couldn't shake the feeling that the female's stone eyes were watching me as I stepped closer to the entrance.**

 **"Oi!" Immediately I had my bow pulled taut whilst turning around to face my foe(s). How could I have not sensed their presence before?**

 **They were gasping for breath as they reached the clearing, I recognized their auras.**

 **My eyes narrowed.**

 **"You are the demons that accompanied that ridiculous wolf "prince."" I stated with clenched teeth.**

 **They ignored my presence, I took a step back to further the distance between us. Thus making me parallel to the two statues.**

 **"She….has…..strayed…..too…...far…..Ginta! Koga…..will…..not….be…..pleased…." The demon with a white mohawk gasped out in between pants.**

 **"Well…..it's….not….my fault…..you….fell….asleep!"Ginta rasped out while slumping over his knees.**

 **"You….did…..too….idiot!" The silver haired demon (Ginta) tried to smack the unnamed demon upside the head. I raised my eyebrows at their display.**

 **I couldn't stop the snort that escaped my lips as they started arguing over guard duty that they presently failed at.**

 **"Well seeing as you two are busy…..I'm just gonna gooo." I said sarcastically.**

 **"Be quiet Sis!" Both of them shouted at once. Then continued to argue once more.**

 **"SIS?!" I shouted, why are they calling me that?!**

 **The Mohawk Demon, (I started to call him) began to explain.**

 **"You will be mated to Koga, and since we consider him pack brother...you shall be called Sis." He finished, I was about to interrupt in anger when the other spoke up.**

 **"Koga assigned us to watch over you while he was away, and to inform him if you ran away."**

 **"Which you did." They both said simultaneously.**

 **I sighed really loudly...This day was not getting any better, I was tired, hungry, and drained from the journey. I was hoping for a few hours of peace at the shrine to collect myself...but I guess that's not going to be the case.**

 **I started to back up against one of the dog statues very slowly, but it didn't seem to faze them…**

 **"Why does Koga want me for his intended mate? I'm just a-a human Miko!" Internally I face-palmed, Kaede warned me of this happening, I just couldn't seem to fathom how** ** _I_** **could be as powerful as a Kami.**

 **Ginta spoke up, "Koga says you are the lady from the legend, only a Miko with celestial arrows can be her…"**

 **"Waaaait...so you mean to tell me other Miko's can't do that?!" I said shocked, now resting on the female dog statue.**

 **"Yup." They both said at once.**

 **Well, thanks a bunch for the warning Kaede, I've been shoot'n them arrows everywhere.**

 **"Who is this...woman?" I asked.**

 **"A lady who will bring prosperity to your clan if you were to capture and mate her." Said the mohawk demon.**

 **"Hikaku! You forgot the catch, you gotta watch out for her real intended or else...bad things….happen."**

 **Bad things? I never liked this legend to begin with...now I got some other guy I have to worry about.** ** _The real intended…_**

 **The lonely soul.**

 **I grimaced, I hope I wasn't just paired with a psycho. Anyways, how to distract the bumbling idiots? Hmmm…**

 **Suddenly an idea came forth, I could** ** _seal_** **them. Oh ho that would be quite amusing. Preparing my sealing arrow, the two were once again fighting. I smiled. Perfect!**

 **I started whispering to the glittering pink arrow until it turned completely white. Finally I pulled the arrow back.**

 **"** ** _Sleep_** **." I said quietly, solidifying the sealing spell. Release. The bright light blinded the two nincompoops, making them shield their eyes. This way they wouldn't see the seal coming.**

 **After the bright white light disappeared both of them were on the ground sleeping. The spell would last four to six hours at the most.**

 **"Ha ha! Yes!" I shouted in victory. Patting myself on the back, I began to walk up the long stone staircase. Past the imposing dog statues.**

 **I didn't realize that I had walked into an invisible barrier. Or the fact that the female dog statue eye's glowed amber.**

* * *

 **I was awestruck. This shrine was simply beautiful. When I finally made it to the top of the stone staircase (which took forever!) I was greeted with a beautiful site. But then I noticed there was a lack of people. Not a soul. Which was confusing. Who took care of this shrine? As I walked around the shrine grounds it felt as though something was watching my every move. I wasn't tense, oddly enough. The serenity of the shrine calmed me. I could actually hear the faint traces of a waterfall as I passed yet another blue beech tree. I walked passed a stone garden, until I stopped completely. Cherry Blossoms...? I saw them billowing in the breeze. But where did they come from? Turning around, I decided then and there to find the sacred caves. This shrine had their prayers in a sacred cave located right next to the waterfalls. They say the Kami resides there…**

 **"Good Morning." Gasping, my hand flew to my heart. As I turned around there stood a young man in traditional priest clothing. I calmed down. I knew** ** _someone_** **had to take care of such a huge shrine.**

 **"Sorry for scaring you." I glanced up and nodded. It was then I finally got a good look at this person, my eyes widened.**

 **He was very handsome…**

 **He had friendly brown eyes, that had a slight edge to it. As if he wasn't used to smiling often. His hair was almost as black as mine, but it was also long. At least mid-back. Two strands of that black hair framed his face, he looked about my age. But his face was semi-mature. There was a slight roundness to it, but it was also angular. He had a beaded necklace around his neck, it suited him. He had his arms crossed inside his white haori.**

 **"It's alright.." I blushed looking the other way.**

 **"What brings you here?" He asked.**

 **My blush faded as I remembered my task.**

 **"Yokai. Powerful yokai are coming to destroy my village. I seek the protection of the Inu-Kami."**

 **His friendly demeanor dissipated, which surprised me…"Oh. I see." His face turned grim, but his eyes seemed to mock the very idea.**

 **"I shall continue what I set out to do." I tried not to glare, he seemed so polite at first.**

 **"Then please, allow me to lead you there." Well...there he goes...defying expectations…**

 **He started to lead me in the direction where I heard the faint rush of a waterfall.**

 **"Tell me, what is your name Miko-Sama?"**

 **"Only if you tell me yours." I said in turn. At this he cocked his eyebrows.**

 **"My name? Very well. My name is Inuyasha." I was somewhat surprised, why would someone name their child dog demon? It was kind of ironic now that I thought about it. A "dog demon" priest working at a shrine for a dog god.**

 **"No last name?" He shook his head negatively.**

 **"My name is Higurashi, Kagome."**

 **After that the rest of the walk was silent, in no time I could see the shimmering waterfall and cherry blossom trees. The waterfall was flowing into a small lake, which then seemed to form a creek down the mountain. There were some cherry blossom trees surrounding the lake..So the cave was either right behind the canopy of cherry blossom trees, or behind the waterfall.**

 **As I got near the waterfall I realized, Inuyasha wasn't following me anymore.**

 **"Inuyasha?" Looking over my shoulder he was standing alone a few feet away.**

 **"I cannot go any further Kagome-Sama."**

 **"How come?"**

 **"The Inu-Kami only allows women and maidens to pray in his caves. In fact, there is a barrier there that will not let me pass.."**

 **How strange...I wonder why? And did Inuyasha say** ** _his_** **caves? So the Kami was distinctly male?**

 **"Why is that?"**

 **Inuyasha sealed his mouth shut. An angry expression flitting across his face. It looked like he wanted to tell me, but it seemed as though he couldn't talk.**

 **"I...I...cannot tell you…" With that he began to explain the pathway. "To get to the caves you must be careful, it is behind the waterfall. But there is a pathway behind it so that you won't get too wet. But it is also very slippery, so be cautious. You should be able to see the pathway soon if you go around the right side of the lake." I was suspicious for a few moments, but my mission was a little more important. It only meant that I should be thankful that I was born female. Sometimes...The Kami just had weird ways...**

 **I bowed my head in thanks. He seemed relieved that I didn't bother him about the "gender" cave anymore.**

 **"Thank you for all of your help. I shall only be there for a couple of hours." With that I started my trek around the perimeter of the lake. As I left, I didn't catch the remark Inuyasha replied with. Though I think he meant it that way. If I did, I probably would have turned back…**

 **"We shall see…." He said softly...Inuyasha looked to the sky, "I have this feeling that she is the one...brother…"**

* * *

 **I was looking at the entrance to the ominous cave before me. The waterfall thundering behind me. I felt as though it beckoned me to enter, but at the same time my instincts were going haywire. It was definitely dark and mysterious. I took a deep breath, and straightened my shoulders. I could see why they called this a sacred cave. Without even thinking I slipped off my sandals. I wouldn't go in completely barefoot since the ground would be very cold.**

 **I barely took a step inside when torches on the cave walls lit up with fire. I gulped...that was definitely supernatural…Now that everything was illuminated, the cave didn't seem so scary anymore. Waiting for my heartbeat to steady, I cautiously entered a bit more.**

 **Now walking inside the cave, I became determined. I studied the area around me. The cave had very tall ceilings, at least about the size of a wealthy nobleman's room. The stone was a calming shade of grey, and the floor was nice and smooth. The pathway inside the cave was straightforward. No twists and turns, perfectly straight. I didn't even see any moss or cave bats inhabiting the area...As I neared the end of the cave I could see the shrine and a place to put your offerings. But what was a little strange was the ancient plush throne right next to the little shrine. I also saw a steaming hot spring right behind it. In the middle of the hot spring was a fierce looking dog statue with floppy ears. It was in a battle stance, snarling at an anonymous enemy. It had rubies for eyes.**

 **Remembering the offering I had brought for the Kami, I opened up a secret pouch that I kept hidden in my left sleeve.**

 **I had some spices, (Kaede wouldn't tell me what kind) they smelled like mint...And some of the best sake we could procure from our village. It wasn't very much, but our village wasn't wealthy.**

 **Pouring the sake in a ceremonial dish and leaving the spices next to it, I lit the incense that was inside the shrine.**

 **Sitting on my knees, I bowed my head in prayer. Fervently asking for protection from the Kami.**

 **About an hour went by, I was still hunched over in that position.**

 ** _Please._**

 **A half an hour flew by. I sighed. My back was aching and my knees hurt. I hoped that the Kami listened.**

 **The last thing every person was to do was to wash their hands in a basin before they left. It was a representation of cleansing oneself before the Kami.**

 **...**

 **Huh?**

 **Confusion swept over me. Where was the basin of water? Not sure what to do, I looked at the hot springs. Was that it? Am I allowed? Would I disrespect him? I would certainly disrespect him if I didn't do** ** _something_** **. (A/N: Guys this WHOLE ceremony deal was made up in my head, this isn't what actually happens. Unless I'm wrong...But I made it up because I felt that if I copied the Japanese I wouldn't do it correctly...And thus offend them. So I made this up. So don't take it too seriously.)**

 **I carefully lowered myself towards the spring, my movements incredibly slow. I was a little afraid, but more afraid of the consequences if I didn't do anything.**

 **My hands entered the warm cool waters of the spring, causing ripples to flow around my submerged hands. I sighed in bliss, almost going up to my elbows in the hot water. I didn't realize that my haori sleeves were starting to get wet, causing it to undo and slightly expose my shoulders.**

 **This was really nice. My eyes were closed, a smile of pure enjoyment most likely crossing my features. Unbeknownst to me the ripples I created were bouncing off of the dog statue that was in the middle of the spring. The spring started to hum.**

 **I faintly heard a strange thrumming coming from the spring. Opening my eyes, I froze.**

 **The dog statue was moving.**

 **It moved from its battle stance and sat down on its hind legs. Its nose lifted in the air, sniffing the area. Finally it rested its ruby gaze on me. I couldn't move. And right before my eyes, the rubies turned a shade of amber. I was intimidated, extremely so. I had left my weapons with my sandals.**

 **And my hands were still submerged, so transfixed with fear and awe to remove them. The dog statue was starting to glow, like one of my seals. I was blinded. I closed my eyes, but even then violet spots dotted in and out. Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel when the heat of the light faded.**

 **I felt more ripples in the water.**

 **My heart raced with anticipation.**

 **I wanted to look.**

 **….**

 **….**

 **But what would I see?**

 **I felt more ripples. My eyes snapped open without my permission.**

 **I couldn't help but gasp.**

 **There stood before me...a beautiful male Kami...My breath was stolen from me. He….he….he was…..Oh Kami-Sama! His cold** ** _amber_** **eyes were staring daggers at me, I wouldn't dare look away. I studied the rest of this being. I had to swallow a lump in my throat. My stomach had millions of butterflies taking flight.**

 **His face had strange markings, two magenta stripes on each cheek, as well as on his eyelids. Accenting the striking eye color. He also had a prussian blue crescent moon on the center of his forehead. His face was very mature and angular. Utterly perfect. He was staring down at me with those gorgeous amber eyes. His hair was the purest of white that I had ever seen. His hair was so long that he had it in a simple braid. He even had pointed ears that resembled a yokai's. His apparel was that of a warrior. His clothing was white, but had red honeycomb flowers on his shoulders and long sleeves. He wore armor and a spiked shoulder guard on his left shoulder. But on his right shoulder rested a long fluffy pelt.**

 **I could feel my face heat up. It was then, that I realized, that his booted feet were resting** ** _on_** **the water of the hot spring. Not** ** _in_** **it.**

 **He didn't speak, but kept staring intently at me. Well actually, my left shoulder to be exact. I looked down at my shoulder to see what was so interesting and realized that it was completely exposed. On the verge of showing off my one of my breasts.**

 **"EEEEEK! DON'T LOOK YOU HENTAI!" My hands surged out of the warm spring water, only to perceive something detrimental. My hands were the limbs keeping me balanced above the water.**

 **"OOWAAAH!" My whole body splashed into the hot spring, face first. I was only underwater for a few seconds, but when I resurfaced sputtering and coughing. I wiped my darkened wet hair away from my face. The Kami was making his way towards me. He was walking on the water like it was nothing but grass under his feet.**

 **I was completely soggy, my clothes, everything. I started to scramble out of the spring, crawling like a child. I felt so humiliated.**

 **I finally made it to the bank. I went to the shrine, turned, and bowed. My face met the cool cave floor. It was then that I became aware of the fact (and to my increasing shame) that I just called the InuKami a pervert.**

 **"I-I am so sorry! Uh...You just caught me off guard InuKami-Sama!" My voice muffled out.**

 **I felt his presence close in on me, my Miko abilities flared. Signifying that a very powerful being was inches away from me.**

 **I started to shiver. Not out of fear, (okay I was a little afraid) but because I was so cold now!**

 **Then something amazing happened. I felt his hand gently grab my shoulder and raise me so that I was resting on my knees. His touch sent sparks down my spine. He was kneeling in front of me.**

 **I knew then, my brown eyes were probably as wide as a sake bowl. The Kami was touching me...why? Why would he do that? I was dripping wet! Not to mention not worthy enough to be touched by one such as he. My little display earlier only proved that! I quickly lowered my head. My eyes hiding behind my wet bangs. I furiously tried to slow down my heart rate and fight the rising blush on my cheeks.**

 **His nails were claws, I didn't notice before but now I did. Because now, one of his hands tipped my face upward. It felt like a caress, causing my face to become very hot. I stared at him with a wide confused gaze. What was he doing?! His hand stopped caressing my face, but returned to his side. His other hand on my shoulder refused to let got though...As if to prevent me from escape.**

 **His eyes were glaciers of amber ice, but he tilted his head slightly as if determining something. My breath hitched when he started to lean in, thinking he was going to kiss me. We were centimeters away from each other and I could distinctly smell his scent. He smelled like the mystery mint spice my Grandmother gave me. My eyes zeroed in on his smooth lips.**

 **But instead (as if he were teasing me) the Kami sniffed my wet hair, leaving me completely flabbergasted. He did this a couple of times before letting out a content sigh. At least he sounded content to me. The hand on my shoulder started to move. Down. Down my right arm and settling at my waist. I gasped.**

 **"K-Kami-Sama?" I questioned nervously. My voice coming out a little high-pitched. His nose which was recently sniffing my hair trailed down until he was just above my ear. His mouth parallel to it.**

 **He nipped my ear, capturing the lobe into his fanged mouth. I felt him suckle.**

 **"Eek!" Shrieking in virginal fear, my arms came to life, wanting to desperately shove him away from me. I was right after all! The Inu-Kami was a pervert! My hands pressed against his white silk outer garment. My eyes darted down to his chest. Where did his armor go!? I could feel the muscle through the cloth. My heart was racing, I stared at my hands. Wah!? The fluffy thing on his shoulder slithered around us, caging me against him.**

 **I could hear him chuckle in my ear, my skin prickled in goosebumps. His head moved down, settling on my neck. He sniffed, I froze. Unexpectedly I felt his hand in my hair, as he tilted my head back. Giving him more access to my neck. By now my heart was fluttering rapidly. What...what was he doing!**

 **Suddenly as if by magic, I found myself in a different position, sitting on his lap. His arms encircling me, wrapped up in his pelt.**

 **I was flustered. My eyes were probably as wide as they could get.**

 **"Silly Onna…" He began. His tone was reprimanding but his actions said otherwise as he nuzzled my hair. His voice was a rich deep, but sounded like it had the potential to cut sharply into your soul in just a few words. His voice gave me the sense of aristocracy.**

 **"You will catch cold if you don't dry yourself." I could feel the fur soaking up the water. But it still looked and felt dry.**

 **My hands, not knowing what else to do clutched the mystical pelt. I could see the side of his face, his bangs hiding his eyes. A smirk adorning his lips.**

 **"W-what? What are you doing?" I asked in a daze. Mikos never were allowed male contact…or marriage...or a million other things.**

 **"Do you not know Miko?" He mocked.**

 **My temper flared somewhat. "No.** ** _I don't_** **." I started to struggle, "Now if you would kindly let me** ** _go_** **Kami-Sama, I have a mission to accomplish..."**

 **A low growl made me cease my struggle, his arms that encircled me tightened slightly. "** ** _Such audacity_** **…." He murmured. He started to whisper in my ear in a savage tone.**

 **"** ** _Miko_** **, you bare the mark of my intended. I have waited centuries upon centuries for you. So** ** _no. I will not let you go_** **."**

 **He was…..my intended?**

 **He was? My mind registered this fact.**

 **An INU-KAMI?!**

 **"N-no! That can't be right!" I shouted. "I-I can't be meant for a Kami!" Again I suddenly found myself in another position. I was still sitting on his lap, but instead of laying against his chest...My chest was pressed up against his, my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands on his shoulders. We were face to face, his eyes alight with anger. I could clearly see fangs lengthening from inside his mouth. I trembled with an unknown feeling of fear and...excitement?**

 **I stared into his eyes, which were swirling with red and amber. His magenta marks becoming edgy.**

 **He closed his eyes, trying to get some semblance of control back.**

 **He answered me with clenched teeth, his eyes still closed. "You have broken the seal that was placed on me hundreds of years ago. The seal could only be broken if my intended touched the waters of the hot spring. My power and spirit was encased in that dog statue."**

 **My erratic breathing slowly calmed.**

 **"No one but your intended?" I whispered to myself. Is that why there wasn't any water basin? For the women to wash their hands in the hot spring at the end of the prayer?**

 **"Hn." His hands were holding my waist again, his eyes still shut. I had momentarily forgot our intimate position.**

 **"Um….Wh-why would somebody seal you?" I was having trouble concentrating. Those hands resting on my waist were enough to make my mind work in overdrive.**

 **His eyes snapped open, blood red pupils glaring off into the distance.**

 **"My Father did this before he died." He snarled. His grip on my waist tightening.**

 **I was shaken, I was sitting on the lap of a very angry Inu-God. One wrong move and I'll probably lose my head.**

 **"Y-you don't have to tell me why…" I said carefully, obviously this was a very tender subject at the moment.**

 **He visibly relaxed, his grip loosening somewhat.**

 **"What is your name?" He calmly asked.**

 **"Huh?" That was a quick change of subject…**

 **"Your name." His amber eyes narrowed. "I cannot simply keep referring to you as onna if we are to be married."**

 **My mind was spinning, "M-my name...uh..yes...um…" I was reluctant. He could tell.**

 **"Why do you hesitate?" His sharp eyes bore into mine. I gulped. I have never experienced someone quite so intense before.**

 **I tried to gain some of my composure back, my confidence. I answered him with my head held high, my eyes connecting with his.**

 **"It is because of your claims InuKami. I can't help but be unsure about all of this. You claim to say that I bare your mark. But since I cannot see it...That can be a problem. The spring is another matter altogether. I cannot help but feel wary about all of this. You must prove it to me in some other way." I said quietly, but assertively. I knew the excuse was pulled out of thin air...but I wasn't ready for this! I didn't expect to get thrust into this situation so suddenly! (In fact, right after I learned of this legend...how unexpected!) And marriage? To him...? Just the red eyes were cause for concern. I needed time, maybe to at least know him a bit better. But he seemed to want to get married right now!**

 **With that thought in mind, I quickly used my Miko power to push him off of me. I landed farther than I intended but it was a start. On the ground, I was surprised. I did not expect that to work, but I could feel the upturn of my lips. I was smiling triumphantly. It wasn't meant to hurt him anyhow, it was meant to repress.**

 **"What is the meaning of this Miko?" He swiftly stood up. His features were quickly darkening, his expression more sinister. Or perhaps it was a sense of wicked amusement. Either way it frightened me enough to get up and take a few steps back.**

 **"If you want me to be your bride so badly, you must earn it! No amount of physical attraction...W-will ensnare me!" I said, my voice slightly shaking. I felt a jolt in his aura, it was becoming more evil. I was getting scared, did I awaken something inside of him?**

 **I didn't waste anymore time, I ran. But not like any mortal normally would. I had met a wandering Monk named Miroku months ago. He taught me to infuse my Miko abilities into my activities. Like running for example. Now I could run at speeds like no human could ever dream of. But I don't do this often. Seeing as the ability takes up a lot of my energy. But this...I believe is an emergency.**

 **I was upon my shoes and weaponry in an instant. Sliding my shoes on and grabbing my bow and arrows, I was off in record time. I ran as fast as I could. The aura behind me was dark and powerful, but seemed to be in swift pursuit. I ran out of the cave and passed the waterfall. Not caring if I potentially slipped. Miraculously I didn't.**

 **I ran around the small lake fervently screaming Inuyasha's name. But what came into sight, struck me dumb temporarily. Inuyasha appeared yes, but more ethereal than before. Sporting the same hair color as the InuKami. He had amber eyes. I could sense a theme here.** ** _'Could he be-? '_** **I didn't finish the thought.**

 **Not bothering to look again to confirm my suspicions, I quickly dismissed him as another acquaintance of the Kami. My speed picked up, I just had to get away.**

* * *

 **Inuyasha watched silently as the woman tore through the shrine seeking the entrance. He could feel his brother's presence closing in on him. So he was truly unsealed? Considering his other half was finally released, that woman was the Bride of his brother. He knew the woman had no chance of escape.**

 **"It has been some time half-breed."**

 **"Indeed it has." Inuyasha replied, slightly miffed.**

 **"I see that working on the shrine has improved your attitude." His brother appeared before him. Smirking, but not giving away his annoyance. Inuyasha scoffed.**

 **"Keh. Can it! Go catch your bride before she escapes." Inuyasha mocked. The jab did its job, if the narrowing of the Kami's eyes were any indication.**

 **"You know her chances of escape are impossible** ** _brother_** **." Inuyasha looked at his half-brother incredulously.**

 **"I'm going to pretend I misheard that." Inuyasha shrugged, though on the inside he wanted to** ** _rake_** **his revived claws across that insufferable face.**

 **"Anyways, how did she manage to piss you off?" Inuyasha griped.**

 **"She desires proof of my credibility."**

 **"Ha! That's hilarious." Inuyasha paused, stiffening slightly. Then laughed again. "Looks like she made it passed the barrier, I'm surprised. She must be awfully powerful to escape you."**

 **The InuKami growled. He would prove many things to that silly onna this night.**

* * *

 ** _'Just keep running! But seriously, who would have thought those dog statues were barriers?!_** **' It had cost me, my bow. The heat of the thick blast from the barrier had ruined its wooden arch. I had already tossed it aside.**

 **Mourning the loss of my weapon, I ran like a pack of wild animals were at my heels. I didn't know why he was sealed after all. But all this running seemed to be useless, I could still feel his disturbing presence.**

 ** _'There are two sides to this Kami…'_** **I surmised as I ran past the sleeping forms of Koga's lackeys. I was slightly jealous of their peaceful slumber. Sweat dropping from my brow, I pushed that thought aside, while another took its place.**

 ** _'If only I knew his name!'_** **It would reveal all that I needed to know. A Kami's name had powerful meaning behind it. If I had given my name to the Kami...I would have been ensnared by him. Unable to escape...he would be able to find me anywhere. If a Kami knew your name, your life was in its hands.**

 **But at the moment, I was frantically running in a random direction. My chances of escape were decreasing by the second.**

 **Pulse.**

 **I almost lost my footing. The InuKami was doing something.**

 **Suddenly my Miko abilities flared. '** ** _Oh come on! Give me a break!'_**

 **A tornado of wind and debris settled just a couple feet in front of me.**

 **I skidded to a stop.**

 **"Thought you could run from me Kagome?" The haughty wolf prince suggested. He crossed his arms, that loathsome smile adorning his face. I panicked, hoping the Kami didn't hear Koga utter my name.**

 **"Well actually…" I looked behind me, paranoid. "I'm running from somebody else…"**

 **The smile that Koga sported dropped. I honestly forgot about Koga, his claims were merely laughable now. Not with...** ** _him,_** **trying to claim** ** _me._**

 **"Now if you can move three steps to the right, I need to get going before that** ** _somebody_** **catches up." I was starting to get tired, I needed to start running again before my energy ran out of steam.**

 **Koga's stance tensed.. "Who is this person, Kagome?" Koga's face had screwed into a fierce expression of possessiveness.** ** _'Would you please stop saying my name!_** **'**

 **"Oh no you don't mister!" I said, losing my patience. I did not like that look on his face. I decided I would just push past him. My mind was not able to think anything through. The only thought was one of escape and freedom.**

 **Getting ready to shove Koga away, a cold presence settled in my heart. Almost caressing it in a way that told of his presence advancing upon me.**

 **"MOVE!" My Miko powers surged him away with surprising strength. Hysteria edged into my voice. Koga was flung into a wide tree…**

 **"What in the world…." I stared with wide eyes. I didn't know I had that kind of strength...In fact now that I thought about it, what kind of person can shove a** ** _Kami_** **away from herself?** ** _'No time to marvel.'_** **I told myself. I left the clearing without so much as a glance back.**

 **Koga grunted, his form was indented in the tree. He groaned as he struggled to pull his stiff body out.**

 **Then without warning, an ominous chuckle sounded throughout the clearing. "Has my onna refuted your claim?" The InuKami's voice was surrounding Koga, dark clarity present. "** ** _Such a fool._** **"**

 **"** ** _Your Onna?_** **" Koga growled, now alert. He searched for the being, but all he could hear was his voice bouncing off of the trees. Pushing himself from the tree, Koga stood up on shaking legs. Still sore from the impact of Kagome's blast.**

 **"Yes." Koga froze. A shiver crawled up his spine. His response was like a breathy whisper, it felt as though the creature was right behind him.**

 **Koga's eyes scanned the area, turning around 360 degrees.**

 **"Show yourself!" Koga shouted, his confidence waning.**

 **Losing his breath, Koga felt an energy surge forward. Pinned to a random tree, a clawed hand painfully squeezed his esophagus. He could feel these claws digging into the skin of his neck, pricks of blood slowly dripping down the long claws. The Wolf Prince could barely see straight, but what he was seeing was definitely not what he expected.**

 **In front of him the forest disappeared, becoming shrouded in thick grey fog. The one holding his throat was like an image from a nightmare. The creature holding him, his eyes….they were** ** _black_** **. Completely black, two orb like voids staring at him. He couldn't tell whether the expression was angry, or sad. His eyes were as blank as a statue. The face was shrouded in a misty shadow, but Koga could definitely see a tongue licking his sharp, lengthy, fangs. The motion was lazy, and in a sloth like manner.**

 **Koga could feel power rolling off this creature in waves. 'What was he?!' Koga thought, distraught.**

 **"Tell me wolf…" The being tilted his head in a bored manner. "What did you call that onna?"**

 **Koga didn't know if he wanted to give an answer, but a chilling smile graced the features of this being. If Koga didn't answer now, his fate would be cemented in the grave. The being chuckled, inducing Koga to shiver like a cub.**

 **"On the other hand…." He started, his smile widening to show off his fangs again. The monster's breathing becoming erratic in excitement.**

 **"This one hasn't eaten in centuries...in fact, he is very** ** _hungry_** **." Darkness started to surround them. Koga paled...**

 **"What shall This One start with, the voices wonder…?" The Kami said in corrupt amusement.**

 **"This One has always enjoyed the fingers of noble youkai…" His black eyes lit up with crazy sadistic glee, the only emotion that crossed his eyes. The plants around them started to wither. Turning an ugly shade of brown. The red markings on the being's face started bleeding. Causing thin bloody trails to travel down his cheeks. The hold on Koga's neck eased enough for him to speak. He answered instantly.**

 **"K-Kagome! Her name is Kagome!" Koga yelled, terrified for his life.**

 **"Hn…."**

 **And just like that, the Kami dropped the yokai. Who then proceeded to scramble to his feet and leave in a whirlwind. The sinister being chuckled again. Licking the blood from his claws. The image of a terrifying grim reaper disappeared. The wind blew his pristine hair in the breeze, he lifted his elegant face and then...**

 **"~Kagome...?~" The Inu-Kami cooed in the breeze.**

 **I meanwhile, was suddenly paralyzed on the spot. Mid-dash, I couldn't move anymore. I was in a meadow of wildflowers at the moment.**

 **'NO!' I screamed in my mind.**

 **'Don't panic! Don't panic!'**

 **"I must say Ka-go-me, this little game of chase was amusing." He appeared behind me.**

 **My body unfroze, unbalanced, I fell to the ground. Catching myself just in time, I was on my hands and knees again. My hands clutched the sod, getting dirt up my fingernails.**

 **"You want this one to prove his claim?" He said calmly, reminding me of my earlier statements. He circled around me like a predator closing in. I stared at the little flowers in the grass; trepidation fearfully crawling up my spine.**

 **"You are in a most pleasing position…" He purred innocently. I tensed. I knew it then, that I would become his bride. I just wished that I knew his name in turn. Was there really any hope for me to begin with?**

 **Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see his booted feet stop right in front of myself. He crouched, almost at my level. He ever so slowly, tilted my face upward. Revealing my eyes that shined in tears of fright, I saw him smirk. His claws caressed my face, I yelped. My eyes widened.** ** _'He…! He….!'_** **My jumbled thoughts couldn't put the sentence together. The InuKami brought the bloody claw to his nose…and sniffed. I could feel the cut bleeding on my cheek, the sting making me wince. "Just a taste…" He murmured. I blushed, unable look away as I watched him bring it to his mouth. His tongue curled around his finger, he observed me with an intensity I couldn't fathom. His animal eyes became mere slits.**

 **In an instant I was on my back. Clawed hands on either side of my head. His body was crowding mine. He leaned into my ear, tingles already making my body shake... The Kami whispered serenely-**

 **"This Sesshomaru shall make you his."**

 **It all suddenly clicked into place. Why didn't I realize his identity before? Meanwhile, Sesshomaru leaned forward and dragged his tongue across my bloody cheek. Eliciting a quiet moan from myself, which made the heat on my cheeks become hotter in embarrassment. "You taste sublime…Kagome..." He said softly.**

 **I could slowly feel his soul reaching out to my own like dark tendrils. An aching soul wanting companionship...Even if I was unwilling...I could sense everything about him. It was surreal…Like he read my own loneliness perfectly. His mouth unexpectedly rested against the pulse point on my shoulder, making me squirm in fear.**

 ** _'Wait...what...I don't-!'_**

 **With a savage growl, his fangs elongated and plunged into the muscle of my shoulder. I cried out, my hands suddenly gripping his voluminous hair. I could feel the crimson liquid oozing from the vicious bite wound. Making me feel a bit dizzy, all the while exciting Sesshomaru because of my taste.**

 **I, Kagome Higurashi...**

 **Was the bride to the Kami of Destruction.**

 **The meadow of wildflowers….slowly started to die.**

* * *

 **A/N: HOLY GUACAMOLE I FINISHED IT. YIPPEE! This took me months….MONTHS! But I did it. YEAH!**

 **-A little tid bit for yah. :)**

 **If you search the name "Sesshomaru" and the meaning of his name. It means, "Destruction of Life." So I kind of used that theme in this...hehe...I can see him being a Kami of Destruction. MUAHAHAHA! Oh and Inuyasha is a demi-god…...hehe… :D**

EDIT: I added some more details. Going over it today I found some things I forgot to add...lol..And also spiffing up the ending some more. *WINK WINK* I got some private messages asking about a lemon...and...sorry guys, I kind of rewrote the ending to show you this was as far as I could go...And the fact that lemons can be so awkward to write and my virgin self will probably never be okay with writing one. (seriously I was blushing while writing THIS much...wouldn't want me to die now would we?) Also questions about sequels and if I'll make it into a chapter story...HMMMMM. To be honest I haven't thought that far. I was using this piece of writing for practice to begin with. _ (Mainly for horror, tension...and slight steaminess...lol) But I I can see myself coming back to this story. So...we shall see! ALSO! I'm adding this story to Wattpad under the name FuzzySlipperz ! So don't freak out, its me don't worry! lol

 **Please leave some feedback!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **~UNTIL WE MEET IN ANOTHER STORY~**

 **-Fluffy Slipperz / FuzzySlipperz**


End file.
